Revenge Is Sweet
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Naughty Alex has been teasing the Guv relentlessly all day. Whatever will he decide to do about it? Unashamedly smutty Galex one-shot, M-rated for a reason ...


Apologies for the absence of new fics so far this year. I suspect the muse had almost given me up in desperation and booked a world tour. :)

If you haven't seen my profile page recently, I've been a little preoccupied – getting published at long last! If anyone's interested (and believe me, I could use all the support I can get at present) please check me out. Better still, download a copy!

Meanwhile, here's a smutty bit of Galex. Just because …

.

xxxxx

**Revenge Is Sweet**

He was watching her again. She could feel his heated gaze travelling slowly over her body as though it were a physical caress. A frisson of excitement ran through her and the goose bumps stood up on her bare arms as she imagined the lascivious thoughts running through his mind.

Moisture pooled between her thighs and she couldn't prevent the little smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. She knew it was entirely her own fault, she'd been teasing him mercilessly all day, but it was so much fun she just couldn't help herself. She adored it when those dazzling baby blues darkened to a smouldering navy and the trademark pout became even more pronounced, betraying his increasing frustration. Oh, he might be able to hide it from the others but she was fully aware of the effect she had on him, and she revelled in her feminine potency.

"I'm off now, ma'am. You joining us at Luigi's?"

Alex returned Shaz's smile warmly.

"Just got some paperwork to finish and then I'll be along."

"OK, then. See you later …"

Was it her imagination or did the younger woman suppress a knowing smile as she glanced back briefly towards the Guv's office? Alex shook herself mentally, attempting to concentrate on the report in front of her but all too aware that they were entirely alone now.

Leaning back in her chair, she stretched luxuriously, knowing full well that her breasts would be straining against the thin fabric of her blouse exposing her generous curves to his intense scrutiny. The thought of him shifting around in his chair in a fruitless effort to reduce the pressure on his fly sent a rush of arousal through her and she decided it was time to pack up before things got any more heated.

Picking up her bag, she risked a brief flirtatious glance in his direction, and the hungry expression on his face told her everything she needed to know. Smirking to herself, she pushed through the double doors of CID and sashayed along the corridor, her heels clacking on the hard floor. The building was virtually deserted by this time in the evening so she knew the heavy tread behind her could only be Gene. As she half-turned to face him he took her by the arm, his grip firm and unyielding, and she yelped in surprise as he dragged her the short distance to the ladies bathroom.

"Gene! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

She almost lost her footing as he pushed her into the cubicle furthest from the door and slid the bolt firmly into place. There wasn't a great deal of space at the best of times and with the Guv looming over her, steely blue eyes glittering with predatory intent, she suddenly felt as helpless as a trapped animal. He leaned in even closer, his lips inches from hers, and she swallowed nervously.

"Oh, I think yer know exactly what I'm doin, Lady Bols. Yer've been deliberately windin' me up all day and there's a price ter pay fer the sexual harassment of a senior officer."

Reaching around her, he dropped the toilet lid into place and shifted into the only available space left, leaving her little choice but to sit. His groin was now at eye-level, his fly straining to contain what was clearly a healthy erection.

"As yer can see, Sergeant Rock's in need of some immediate attention. Get to it, Drake – and that's an order."

Her stomach clenched in anticipation as his fiery gaze held hers, a wicked challenge in those silver blue eyes. She hesitated for a beat, torn between outrage at the sheer gall of his demand and admitting that his Alpha male posturing had her almost panting with pent-up desire. She bit her lip, conceding that he did have a point. One hell of a point, if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by …

She was surprised to find her hands shaking as she reached for his belt, unhooking it before lowering the zip and freeing him from his boxers. Oh my. On a scale of one to ten he was quite possibly an eleven. She slid her fingertips slowly, teasingly, up and down his full length and he growled his approval. Cupping his balls gently in one hand, she leaned in and ran her tongue around the tip, caressing him with her parted lips and delighting in the unmistakeable quiver that ran through him. As she took him into her mouth and began to suck, he furrowed his fingers into her hair.

"Alex … Christ …"

His voice was thick with lust and she swirled her tongue teasingly around his throbbing shaft, all the time humming softly in the back of her throat. His grip tightened until it was almost painful, his hips twitching as she took him in even deeper, gently moulding his testicles to her palm, relishing the heady feeling of power. Glancing up she saw that his eyes were closed, his lips parted, and she slid him even further along her tongue, purring with satisfaction at his groan of pleasure.

Suddenly, without warning, he pulled out of her mouth and she huffed her disapproval, squeaking in surprise as he tugged her to her feet and spun her around in one swift move. He spoke close to her ear, his voice gravelly, the warm breath ghosting over her skin sending a shiver skittering down her spine.

"Bend over, Bols. Want ter hear yer scream me name before I'm done …"

She didn't think she'd ever been more turned on in her life, bracing herself against the cistern as he reached under her skirt and dragged her underwear down her legs. Stepping out of the skimpy thong, she moaned her appreciation as two fingers delved into the moist heat between her thighs and began to rub gently.

"Gene … mmmm …"

Her hips began to buck against his hand and he chuckled wickedly before kicking her feet even further apart.

"Want some more of the Gene Genie, then?"

She nodded, bracing herself for a sudden assault, but he leaned forwards, his rock-hard length pressing against her naked behind.

"I didn't quite catch that, luv …"

"Yes … for God's sake, yes! Just fuck me, will you?"

Her voice was husky with desire, and when he entered her in one swift stroke it virtually stole the breath from her lungs. Without allowing her any time to recover he began to pound into her hard and fast, filling her utterly and completely, and her knees started to tremble under the onslaught. She moaned wantonly, feeling a climax already beginning to build, meeting him thrust for thrust, her body all one flame of need.

"Come for me, Alex."

He slowed his rhythm, reaching around to stroke the centre of her arousal, and she quickly began to spiral out of control, pushing back against him. Nothing mattered but the touch of his talented fingers and the feel of him buried deep inside her. The heat pooled low in her belly, relief from the delicious ache between her thighs the only thought in her mind.

"Gene! Oh God … don't stop …"

She crested the wave with his name on her lips, tremors of bliss wracking her body as he thrust into her over and over. Finally he lost all control, groaning in triumph as he emptied himself deep within her.

xxxxx

"Jesus Christ, woman. Yer'll be the death of me …"

He tucked himself away again, trapping her in his warm embrace before her legs finally gave way. She giggled, burying her face in his chest for a moment.

"It just gets better, doesn't it? But honestly, Gene. The ladies toilets?"

He flashed her a smug grin.

"Don't pretend yer didn't enjoy every second of it. Anyway, yer deserved it. I've been walkin' around bent double all day!"

She smirked, running a teasing finger down his broad chest.

"Some things are worth waiting for though, Guv."

He furrowed his brows as though contemplating the idea.

"True …"

Capturing her lips with his, he kissed her thoroughly, not releasing her until she was flushed and breathless.

"That was definitely worth the wait. And come ter think of it, I haven't had a grope of yer tits tonight either."

The retort died on her lips as the outer door creaked on its hinges and swung shut again, followed almost immediately by the sound of a bolt sliding home in a neighbouring cubicle. Mortified at the threat of discovery, Alex clutched at Gene's shirt front, her eyes wide in alarm. The distinctive sound of someone relieving themselves was difficult to ignore, and she felt the rumble of his chuckle through his chest, covering his mouth with a warning finger before he could give them away.

A toilet flushed, then whoever it was washed their hands noisily and grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser before exiting the room again. Alex finally released the breath she'd been holding.

"Gene! Oh my God …what if that woman had walked in a couple of minutes earlier?"

"She'd have been treated ter quite a vocal performance from yer good self. And my reputation would've preceded me yet again …"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, his lips twitching with amusement, and she slapped him on the arm, trying to look severe and failing miserably.

"Yes, and so would mine. As just one more of the Guv's countless conquests …"

He sighed, brushing her hair back from her face in a surprisingly tender gesture.

"Trust me, there haven't been that many, luv. And none of 'em could hold a candle to you."

He pinned her against the wall and kissed her again, long and slow this time, and she found herself melting into his embrace despite herself. When he finally released her, she was surprised and touched at the depth of emotion she saw shining in his eyes. Time to lighten the atmosphere, it was far too soon for any meaningful declarations on either side.

"Still wouldn't do my professional kudos any good being caught shagging you in the ladies. Probably time we made ourselves scarce before anybody else decides to spend a penny. May I have my underwear back please?"

He shook his head in denial, smirking as he patted his inside jacket pocket.

"No point, Lady Bols. Plannin' on havin' you on the back seat very shortly, so yer may as well stay commando."

She opened her mouth to protest and then thought back to the last time they'd tested the Quattro's suspension, and a tremor of excitement ran through her. Gene pulled her into his arms again, and she gasped as she felt the stirrings of an erection against her stomach.

"Gene Hunt, you're insatiable!"

He waggled his eyebrows.

"Guilty as charged. Anyway, the thought of you wigglin' yer way past Viv on the front desk with no knickers on gives me the right 'orn."

She rolled her eyes, unwilling to admit the idea was more than a little titillating for her also.

"Right, lets get out here, shall we? It was hardly the most romantic choice for an assignation, after all."

"Just using me imagination, as per last night's request."

He shrugged, pouting, but she saw the glint in his eye.

"Hmmm, looks like its back ter the stationery cupboard again then. As it happens, we could do with a full inventory. Bit of luck, it could take months …"

.

xxxxx

Hope you enjoyed. If so, I'd love to hear from you, as ever!


End file.
